


Got Your Nose

by junghosucks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Inspired by a Video, Keith is a terrible boyfriend, Keith pranks Lance while he is high after surgery, M/M, Pidge is mentioned, Surgery recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, klance, lance is recovering from a minor surgery, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghosucks/pseuds/junghosucks
Summary: Keith is totally not a terrible boyfriend, it was Pidge who gave him the idea for the prank. Poor Lance is just trying to recover from surgery.





	Got Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta and overall support, Bianca! You are an absolute blessing. <3
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/Mg2Nb7BMHMA

Keith is a good boyfriend. Most of the time. He swears. And being the good boyfriend that he is, he knows Lance will find this hilarious when he's not, y'know, delirious. Probably. Besides, the whole thing is Pidge's idea in the first place. Honestly, he's doubtful it will actually work.

Still, he switches his phone to camera mode and starts recording. If the plan fails, well, Lance probably won't remember anyway.

He holds his phone steady in his left hand, making sure it's focused on his boyfriend while Lance sits dazedly in the hospital bed. He leans forward with arm outstretched and makes a swipe in front of Lance's face while catching the tip of his thumb between his knuckles as he pulls away "Got your nose."

Lance turns and gives Keith this look of absolute disbelief "Why?!" He splutters blearily "You can't do that!"

Keith realises Lance has actually fallen for it.

"I just did," he says, holding up his thumb still mock trapped in his fist.

"No you can't," Lance says, words slightly drawn out "I need that back."

"No," Keith says simply. Lance attempts to make a grab for Keith's hand but in his current state is far too slow and uncoordinated, letting out a garbled sound of distress as he nearly falls off the hospital bed.

“Say please,” Keith still can’t believe this worked.

Lance’s mouth hangs open like he can’t believe the situation “Please!” He whines and looks like he might cry.

Keith really can’t bare the idea of bringing Lance to tears even for a joke this ridiculous so he holds out his thumb pressed in his fist (in the usual got-your-nose fashion, mind you). Lance uses one of his own hands to pull the imaginary nose from Keith’s hand before smushing his hand against the centre of his face, presumably to reattach said nose.

He looks at Keith a moment later with betrayal in his unfocused eyes “Why would you do that?” He demands.

“It’s funny,” Keith says and he knows how damn fond he sounds, knows that literally every one of their friends who will see the video will comment on it. Probably more than the prank itself. He’ll pretend it bothers him despite knowing that everyone will see through him.

“Y-you can’t jus’ go around stealing people’s noses, an’ thinking that’s funny!” Lance slurs angrily.

Keith can’t really reply because he’s trying not to laugh and ruin the recording with the vigorous shaking it would cause. Because he’s also a terrible boyfriend sometimes too and it really is quite funny. Plus, Lance can be very cute.

“It’s not funny!” Lance grumbles, “What if I just stole your nose, an-and then you’d jus’ suffocate...thas’ not funny.” He continues distractedly as he stares off into space.

“You could just breathe out of your mouth,” Keith reminds him.

Lance side eyes him “Uh, no, you couldn’t.” He states with no other explanation as he becomes preoccupied with something on his hand.

“Whas’ this?” He asks and Keith leans forward to see that its pretty obviously extra bits of adhesive from where they’d secured his IV drip.

“It’s like...a booger on my hand,” Lance notes, then seems to have a slow realisation and glares at Keith accusingly “Cause you ripped my nose off!”

“I think it’s more likely because you’re just gross.”

“No! Y-you ripped my nose off, an’ now my boogers are going everywhere!” Lance complains and Keith has to bite his lip to stop himself cackling.

“That’s why you don’t steal peoples noses okay?” Lance doesn’t even look like he’s trying to converse with Keith but just talking to no one in particular.

“Okay.” Keith agrees, proud of himself for not absolutely loosing his shit.

“Lesson learned for you, stupid mullet head.” Lance mumbles just before the video cuts off.

 

It’s only two days later when Keith feels Lance is coherent enough to watch it. Keith can’t help the stifled chuckles he lets out as he watches the video along with his boyfriend, and when his phone screen goes dark he turns to the boy next to to him. Lance looks only about half as mortified as Keith expected, which is both a positive and a negative. Less of a reaction than he hoped for, but at least he won’t be murdered in his sleep. Yet.

“I-I CAN’T BELIEVE I DID THAT! I DON’T REMEMBER ANY OF IT!” Lance squawks with flailing arms.

And Keith just bursts out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. He laughs till his stomach hurts, and by the time he finally feels like he can breathe again Lance is huffing irritatedly and glaring.

“Some boyfriend you are, taking advantage of me when I’m at my most vulnerable! Just wait until the day you need to be anaesthetised, I’ll get you back even worse!”

“Sure, sure.” Keith responds as he uploads the video to the group chat of their closest friends. He really hope that day never comes.

The video is sent just as Lance gets him with a pillow to the face.

And to think, really, the whole thing is Pidge’s fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith would totally be like the guy in that one video where he sees his wife and thinks she’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. 
> 
> My first fic in such a long time! And for anyone who’s waiting for more from the demon Keith series it is slowly on its way, I promise.
> 
> For now, this is what you get. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (P.S. I’ve written and uploaded all of this from my iPad as my laptop is broken so I may come back and tweak a few tags and such in the near future.)


End file.
